Fluffy Cat
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Satu kata, gila, rasanya sudah cukup mewakili segala hal yang ada pada dirinya. / "Ini adalah hari dimana si kucing betina nan galak bertugas menjaga pintu masuk!" / Mau orang mengatakan sosok itu seperti macan berbulu kucing, tapi di matanya justru seperti kucing dengan bulu-bulu halus yang sangat menggemaskan. / MingyuXWonwoo / MEANIE / BL / YAOI


Fluffy Cat © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. Semi-Baku.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

 _Gila._

Ya, tidak perlu repot-repot mengombinasikan berbagai kata untuk mendeskripsikan seorang lelaki bermarga Kim dengan tinggi tubuh yang menjulang dan berwajah tampan itu.

Satu kata, _gila,_ rasanya sudah cukup mewakili segala hal yang ada pada dirinya, entah dari segi fisik - _seperti misal, "Wah, gila! Kau tampan sekali"- a_ tau dari segi pola pikirnya - _seperti "Kau memang gila, Bro! Dari segi mananya kau melihat Wonwoo sunbae itu manis?! Jelas-jelas Wonwoo sunbae itu seperti macan berbulu kucing!"-_ Hah, abaikan opini terakhir, karena belum saatnya dijelaskan siapa itu sebenarnya Jeon Wonwoo dan sepenting apa eksistensinya dalam hidup si lelaki bermarga Kim.

Tapi pada intinya, ya begitulah sosok 'Gila' yang sedari tadi dibahas. Ia tampan, namun hobi tersiratnya yaitu melihat sesuatu dengan sudut pandang yang sangat _out of the box._

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau benar-benar tidak akan memakai atribut apapun?"

Lelaki yang ditanya hanya mengangguk santai, namun mampu membuat sang teman melototkan matanya, "Sungguh?! Hei Kim Mingyu, sadarlah! Sekarang hari rabu, dan kau tahu apa yang terburuk dari hal terburuk yang pernah ada di hari buruk ini?"

"Ck, kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Seokmin-ah!"

"Aku serius!" nada suara lelaki mancung bernama Seokmin sudah naik sekian oktaf dan tidak ambil pusing jikalau ada orang yang sampai terganggu telinganya.

"Ya memang kenapa? Ada apa dengan hari yang kau anggap _buruk_ ini?"

"Tentu saja ada apa-apa. Pertama, aku melewati tayangan pertandingan klub sepak bola favoritku karena tertidur dan semuanya berakar padamu yang meneleponku berjam-jam hingga tengah malam hanya untuk _menggosip_ tentang betapa mengesalkannya Cha _saem_ , si guru botak bergigi ompong yang sangat galak, hingga gosip jika Hyorin _sunbae_ memakai _sumpelan_ di branya. Kedua, anjingku _Meongryeong_ pipis di atas kas-"

"Ssstt, bisakah langsung ke inti? Aku tidak butuh informasi tidak berbobot seperti itu. Omong-omong yang pertama bukan gosip! Itu fakta, dan semalam kau juga antusias dengan topik itu." Ujar Mingyu santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sialan!"

Seokmin menahan kesal, namun ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat dipotong oleh -sayang, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui jika Mingyu- sahabatnya itu.

"Ketiga, ini adalah hari dimana si kucing betina nan galak bertugas menjaga pintu masuk!" heboh Seokmin dengan ekspresi dramatis.

"Oh."

" _Anjir._ "

Tanpa memedulikan umpatan dan wajah kesal Seokmin, Mingyu melanjutkan langkah mulia kakinya menuju sekolah dengan santai. Karena ia yakin, sahabatnya yang berhidung sangat mancung akan mensejajarkan langkahnya dalam satu, dua, tiga, em-

"Sialan! Jangan meninggalkanku, Bodoh! Jangan membuat aku jalan sendiri seperti _jomblo_ mengenaskan."

-pat, _'Oh, tumben. Biasanya butuh waktu tujuh detik untuk ia menyusulku.'_ Batin Mingyu sebagai teman baik, yang bukannya mendengarkan ocehan sang sahabat, justru ia sibuk dengan isi pikirannya sendiri.

' _Hah, kapan aku sampai? Kenapa gedung sekolah ku pun bahkan belum terlihat sama sekali? Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat melihat si kucing manis.'_

Membatin seperti itu, padahal jarak dari rumah ke sekolah sama saja dengan menghabiskan seperempat durasi salah satu series dari film _The Lord of The Rings_ rilisan tahun 2002.

Kesimpulannya?

Sangat lama, Bro. Tambahan, mereka harus menaiki bis sementara faktanya kedua manusia tampan -tapi volume otaknya sedikit kurang- itu baru melangkahi gapura kompleknya.

Kim Mingyu, _lebaymu_ luar biasa!

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, kurang dari sepuluh meter, langkah dua pasang kaki jenjang itu akan sampai di gerbang sekolah tercinta.

 _Ugh, tercinta dari mana!_

Jangan tanya itu protesan siapa, yang pasti itu sanggahan para murid sekolah tersebut yang lebih memilih sukses tanpa harus bangun pagi dan mengemban beban berat sebagai makhluk yang harus duduk di kelas selama hampir seharian penuh, belum lagi jika ditambah ada hambatan-hambatan seperti guru yang membosankan, kantin yang penuh sesak di kala lapar, dan yang mutlak ada di depan mata sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Dewan Kedisiplinan yang galaknya melebihi ibu tiri-biasanya menjadi pemeran antagonis di drama-drama Korea.

"Kalian berdua, cepat menghadap saya, sekarang!"

Terjadi dikotomi visual, dimana yang satu menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan sementara yang satu berada di pihak oposisi karena menampilkan raut kelewat bahagia.

"Kalian tahu apa kesalahan kalian?"

"Siap, iya!" / "Siap, Tidak!"

Jawaban berbeda di waktu yang bersamaan itu membuahkan kerutan kesal di wajah lelaki manis yang mengenakan almameter dengan garis tiga di dasinya.

"Jangan bermain-main!"

"Siap iya, _sunbaenim_!"

"Siap, aku memang tidak bermain-main, aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh dan jika perlu aku siap _menseriusi_ Wonwoo _sunbae_ segera dengan mencatatkan nama kita berdua di catatan sipil sebagai pasangan suami-istri."

PLAK!

"Aw! Itu pasti sakit, _bro?"_ bisik Seokmin, namun yang didapatinya malah Mingyu yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang baru saja dihaiahi sebuah pukulan dari sang kakak kelas pujaan hatinya.

"Kau, catat namamu! Dan kau, Kim Mingyu, _troublemaker_ nomor satu Pledis Senior High School, silahkan ikuti aku!"

Seokmin menurut, namun tidak dengan Mingyu, lelaki dengan gigi taring yang unik itu justru menggeleng. Dengan santainya ia justru menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri sang senior dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan berdampingan, "Tidak tidak, pokoknya antara kau dan aku tidak boleh ada yang lebih dulu, atau di belakang, karena sudah sepatutnya kita berdampingan sampai akhir."

BUK!

"Mingyu-ya, hidungmu merah!"

" _Hoobae_ bodoh!"

"Hehe, Wonwoo hyung~"

.

.

.

Jika ada pepatah berkata jika _cinta itu membuat t*i kucing rasa cokelat,_ maka Wonwoo akan bersuka rela berdiri dalam garda terdepan untuk menjadi penentang kalimat -yang menurutnya- laknat itu.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

"Dasar bodoh! Darimananya bisa _t*i kucing serasa cokelat?_ Akun sampah!"

Sumpah serapah yang tidak hentinya sejak pagi lalu itu tentu saja mampu membuat telinga lelaki yang berperawakan lebih mungil di sebelahnya merasa jengah, entah sudah keberapa kali pula ia memanggil nama sang sahabat, namun tidak digubris.

Tidak heran jika anak zaman sekarang disebut _generasi nunduk._ Karena apa?

Semuanya akan fokus pada ponsel canggih masing-masing dan secara otomatis mengabaikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Hal tersebut sangat dibenci oleh si lelaki mungil yang sebenarnya paling benci disebut mungil - _ssstt, makanya iam-iam saja ya!_

SRET!

"Yak kau-"

"Apa?! Aku apa, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Meski bertubuh mungil begitu, pada kenyataannya mampu membuat lelaki berwajah emo seperti Wonwoo pada akhirnya menciut.

"Kembalikan ponselku, Mungil~"

"Oh?! Buang ponselmu? Ide bagus!"

Si Mungil -sebenarnya di akta kelahirannya tercatut nama Lee Jihoon- yang semakin merasa tersulut emosinya, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi sambil membawa ponsel milik Wonwoo.

"Tidak! Jihoonie, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda~"

Lelaki yang pada akhirnya dipanggil dengan sebutan namanya yang benar itu pun mendengus kasar. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu seperti ini sih, Wonwoo-ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, refleks mengerucukan bibir. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ya, katakan itu pada bokongku."

"YAISH!"

"Makanya, katakan yang sebenarnya Jeon Wonwoo. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan kurang kerjaannya mengestalk akun-akun yang dulu kau bilang tidak berguna, akun yang isinya pepatah cinta."

"Hanya iseng."

"Coba jelaskan padaku jenis iseng apa yang membuatmu menstalknya sambil menggerutu begitu, huh?"

Merasa bertemu dengan jalan buntu, pada akhirnya mau tidak mau, rela tidak rela, Wonwoo mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Jihoon.

Pada akhir, Jihoon bisa menarik konklusi bahwa semua perkataan Wonwoo bertumpu dari satu permasalahan, dan permasalahan itu hanya terdiri dari satu nama mutlak yang memang tidak pernah jauh dari sosok Jeon Wonwoo, siapa lagi jika bukan,

"Kim Mingyu?!"

"Yak! Kenapa kau memanggilnya?! Lihat, ia jadi berjalan ke arah sini. Ya Tuhan, berikanlah aku waktu tenang tanpa bayang-bayangnya sekali saja di jam istirahat." Monolog Wonwoo yang membuahkan pandangan skeptis dari Jihoon.

"Memang kenapa jika ia berjalan ke arah sini? Paling ia hanya lew-"

"Annyeong _sunbaenim,_ bisakah aku dan temanku Seokmin duduk di sini bersama kalian?"

Wonwoo mengusap wajah kasar lalu menyembunyikan wajah iantara lipatan tangan, sementara Jihoon mengangguk kaku. Di hati kecilnya ia merasa tidak enak pada Wonwoo, sementara hati besarnya tengah tertawa setan karena melihat tingkah laku Wonwoo.

Memang, teman yang 'baik'.

Dua lelaki tampan nan gagah itu duduk, Mingyu tepat di seberang pujaan hati, dan Seokmin di seberang Jihoon.

Jangan bayangkan mereka makan dengan khidmat penuh kehangatan, yang ada hanya bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mengalir di dahi Seokmin -bukan gugup, ia itu merasa takut sendiri jika berdekatan dengan para Dewan Kedisiplinan, menurutnya sih alergi. Aneh.- lalu ada Jihoon yang fokus pada makanan, dan Mingyu yang sudah tidak konsentrasi menghabiskan makanannya karena sosok di depan yang jauh lebih menarik atensinya.

Mingyu berdiri dan perlakuan berikutnya mampu membuat seisi penjuru kantin terciam membeku. Lelaki tinggi itu mendekati Wonwoo yang masih menelungkupkan wajah, ia membungkuk dan mengecup tengkuk Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Pindahlah, di sini tidak nyaman, Manisku."

Dan, jangan harapkan adegan berikutnya akan semanis senyuman Donghae _seonsaengnim_ -guru pertukaran dari _Mokpo._

"ENYAH KAU!"

"ARGHHHH RAMBUTKU!"

.

.

.

Bukan sekali dua kali melihat seorang berandalan seperti Kim Mingyu masuk ke ruang konseling, namun yang jadi pembeda kali ini adalah turut serta hadirnya si manis-tampan-cantik-di-waktu-bersamaan, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ehem."

Jangan bayangkan guru konseling seperti bapak-bapak berkepala botak atau ibu-ibu dengan _make up_ tebal yang jika ditepuk maka bedaknya akan pudar. Sebab, sekolah elit itu merekrut lelaki mapan berkepala tiga yang tampilannya masih segar untuk memegang jabatan tersebut.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

". . ." / ". . ."

"Jeon Wonwoo, setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Kau memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai penegak kedisiplinan, namun apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat keributan di kantin dengan murid lainnya?" entah sadar atau tidak, namun guru tersebut menaikkan nada suara seiring kata-katanya terlontar.

Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, karena walau bagaimanapun juga ia mengakui jika kali ini memang dirinya bersalah.

" _Anu_ , Leeteuk _saem,_ "

"Apa maksudmu _anu-anu,_ Kim Mingyu?!"

Mingyu menggeleng panik, "Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu, maksud saya, maksudnya, say-"

"Cepat katakan sebelum saya benar-benar memberimu Surat Peringatan."

"InibukansalahWonwoo _sunbae_ , _saem_."

Yang namanya dibawa-bawa segera menaruh atensi penuh pada lelaki yang berujar secepat kereta _sinkansen_ itu.

"Apa?"

' _Ck, memang terbukti jika pendengaran akan bermasalah seiring bertambahnya usia.'_ Rutuk batin Mingyu, si murid kurangajar.

"Jangan menyalahkan Wonwoo _sunbae_ , dia tidak bersalah. Yang salah di sini hanya-"

"Kau?" potong sang guru.

"Lee Seokmin."

Di lain tempat, Seokmin bersin tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa dia? Jangan bercanda, Kim!"

Mingyu berdecak malas, ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo -yang ternyata masih menatapnya dengan wajah lugu, lalu dengan menguatkan tekad dan mental, Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut seraya berkata,"Karena Seokmin lah yang memberiku kiat-kiat ampuh menaklukan _uke tsundere_ , _Saem._ Salah satunya dengan melakukan _skinship_ ringan yang membuat _baper._ "

Hening. . .

1 detik. . .

5 detik. . .

10 detik. . .

SRET!

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu, lalu memelototi lelaki tinggi itu dengan mata setajam elang.

Namun, bukan Mingyu namanya jika menyerah hanya karena tatapan yang bahkan menurutnya lebih mirip kucing betina yang minta dikawini.

Oke, sudah dibilang ini menurutnya, jadi ya memang hanya menurut otak nista seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Utututu~ Lucunya!" Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti memperlakukan seekor kucing.

"Mingyu!"

"Apa, sayang?"

Melihat tingkah kedua murid yang membuat sang guru semakin marah -karena di usianya yang sekarang ia belum menemukan yang cocok- maka dengan segera ia membuat keputusan, "Sudah-sudah, meskipun kalian tidak bertengkar namun kalian sudah membuat keributan di kantin. Jadi, kali ini saya akan memberi kalian 'hadiah', lakukan sore ini juga. Mengerti?!"

Wonwoo mengangguk lesu dengan wajah tidak rela, sementara Mingyu mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lebar bak Joker.

' _Mau disuruh apapun, selama bersama pujaan hati, maka_ _t*i kucing akan terasa seperti cokelat.'_

Seharusnya Mingyu bersyukur karena suara hatinya tidak terdengar Wonwoo, karena jika iya, maka siap saja mendapat amukan si kucing galak nan menggemaskan itu karena Wonwoo sangat kontra dengan pepatah tersebut.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali pergantian peran mentari dengan rembulan, namun kejadian beberapa waktu lalu seakan-akan kekal abadi dalam memori masing-masing siswa yang melihatnya. Kejadian dimana terdapat keributan di kantin yang dilakukan oleh dua jelmaan _tom and jerry_ di dunia nyata. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Namun, hebatnya bukan mendapat _haters,_ tapi dua manusia rupawan itu justru menarik banyak pihak untuk menjadi _shipper_ mereka. Karena, demi kaus Seokmin yang 38 hari 4 jam belum dicuci, interaksi Mingyu dan Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan dimana pihak dominannya anti menyerah dengan ke- _tsundere -_ an sang submisif.

Pada kenyataannya, memang ekspektasi tidak sesuai ralita. Toh, jika ditanya apakah mereka berpacaran atau tidak, maka jawaban yang akan didapat adalah,

"TIDAK!" / " _On the way."_

Tidak perlu disebut juga sudah tahu kan, mana jawaban Wonwoo dan mana jawaban Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Hyung~"

Ya, dan sekarang Jerry memancing terjadinya perang dunia ke-3 karena dengan lancangnya mengganggu waktu si Tom yang hobinya hanya bermalas-malasan dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Aku bukan hyungmu!"

"Sayang~"

"Diam!"

"Masa depanku~"

"Pergi sana!"

Dan tepat dua kata terakhir, sosok itu melenggang pergi dari bangku di halaman belakang sekolah. Meninggalkan Mingyu dengan senyum lebarnya, "Pipinya memerah. Menggemaskan! Ya Tuhan, jadikanlah Jeon Wonwoo jodoh Kim Mingyu. Jika tidak, maka buatlah Kim Mingyu yang menjadi jodoh Jeon Wonwoo. Amen."

 _Semerdekamulah, Kim!_

.

.

.

Sore itu, entah _ketempelan_ jin mana, namun Seokmin menjelma menjadi murid rajin yang rela mengorbankan waktunya sekian menit untuk membersihkan kelas.

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi karena memang jam pelajaran sudah usai sejak negara api menyera- ah tidak, maksudnya sejak dua jam lalu. Jangan bertanya alasannya kenapa dia tidak piket sejak tadi, karena jawabannya sangat _unfaedah_ dan bisa membuatmu menyesal bertanya.

Tapi penasaran?

Baiklah, alasannya karena Seokmin sibuk mendownload apapun yang menurutnya menarik menggunakan _free wifi_ sekolah.

Nah, merasa menyesal?

Oke, kembali fokus! ( _deja vu! Rasanya aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini)_

Seokmin ingin merutuk, karena sosok yang digadang-gadang sebagai sahabat karibnya justru menghilang entah kemana. Ya, walau memang bukan giliran Mingyu untuk piket di hari itu, tapi kan Seokmin juga butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya melewati keheningan.

Hah, dasar _jomblo._

Namun, tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Seokmin buru-buru menyelesaikan piketnya dan baru akan mengembalikan sapu ke kelas lain (Iya, jangan tertawa, Seokmin dan teman-teman senatero kelasnya memang tidak modal.)

Seokmin melangkah seriang _Dora the Explorer_ , tapi sepasang tungkai jenjangnya refleks mengerem saat telinganya menangkap suara,

" _A-ahmm gy-sshhh"_

" _ssshh"_

Seokmin tercengang, meskipun ia bukan siswa teladan, meksipun ia termasuk jajaran pembuat masalah (ia dan Mingyu hanya terkenal sebagai pelanggar aturan jam masuk dan seragam, bukan kasus berat), namun mendengar ada yang berbuat tak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah, tentu membuatnya tergerak untuk menciduk siapapun itu, dan berharap wajah serta namanya akan terpampang di mading dan cover depan majalah sekolah sebagai pahlawan kebenaran.

 _Ck, gayamu, Seok!_

Maka dengan langkah besar, Seokmin mendobrak pintu dengan rusuh.

"YAK! KALIAN TERCI-"

". . ." / ". . ."

' _Mati aku!'_ batin Seokmin.

Sebab, nyatanya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi di benaknya, yang ia lihat justru si kucing galak nan manis a.k.a Jeon Wonwoo yang tengah menarik dasi Mingyu.

"Kalian, berkelahi?"

Jangan sebut Seokmin retoris, karena meskipun tidak pintar, setidaknya Seokmin tahu betul mana orang yang sehabis berkelahi sungguhan. Memang seragam Mingyu dan Wonwoo berantakan, memang keduanya diliputi peluh, memang keduanya bernapas dengan tersengal, namun apa iya orang yang habis berkelahi _adu jotos_ akan bengkak pada kedua belah bibir disertai pipi yang merona?

Coba, bantu Seokmin menjawabnya.

"Wonwoo _sun-"_

BRUK!

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu hingga punggungnya menabrak salah satu pintu bilik kamar mandi, lalu kemudian ia berlalu pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan sepasang adam yang berstatus sebagai sahabat.

"Mingyu-ya? Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun padaku?"

Mingyu menatap Seokmin, sebelum akhirnya terlukis senyum yang begitu lebar. Ia menggeleng, "Menjelaskan apa? Jika aku dan Wonwoo _sunbae_ berkelahi? Ayolah, santai saja. Kau tahu hal tersebut sudah sangat awam di kalangan murid lelaki." Ujar Mingyu santai sambil menepuk bahu Seokmin dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian ia berlalu.

Seokmin tercenung, ' _Tapi, tadi itu suara desahan, kan?'_

"SEOKMIN-AH CEPATLAH! AKU INGIN PULANG!"

Teriakan tersebut berhasil menarik Seokmin ke alam nyata, ia kemudian menggeleng pelan.

' _Benar, tidak usah berpikiran aneh-aneh, Lee Seokmin. Kau itu hanya salah dengar, dan tidak mungkin jelmaan kucing galak macam Jeon Wonwoo bisa mendesah dengan sebegitu seksinya. Ditambah partnernya Kim Mingyu, haha. Dunia pasti bercanda.'_

"Seokmin-ah!"

"IYA! TUNGGU, BRO!"

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

epilog

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa, hm?"

Bukannya menjawab, yang berperawakan lebih kurus justru memeluk leher yang lebih tinggi dengan erat sambil mendusel di dada bidangnya.

"Rindu." Ujarnya dengan suara gerungan seperti anak kucing.

Satu kata tersebut nyatanya ampuh membuahkan kekehan, "Rindu ya? Nanti kan kita di rumah bertemu lagi, Wonwoo sayang."

"Hu'um."

"Aigoo~"

Mingyu mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping sang tunangan,

TUNANGAN?!

Ya, santai. Tidak usah terkejut begitu, toh mereka kan memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi sudah _otw_ menuju _halal._

"Mingyunie?"

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengaku pada teman-teman terdekat kita? Lagipula, apa kau tidak lelah? Demi menyembunyikan hubungan ini kau harus bulak-balik ke rumahmu dan ke apartemen kita." Ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum lembut, ia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap belakang kepala Wonwoo dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mereka tahu, sebab jika berita tentang kita sudah tersebar, maka akan banyak persepsi muncul dan tentu saja di dunia ini tidak semuanya pro. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lucu, kemudian ia menempelkan lagi sebelah pipinya tepat dimana jantung Mingyu berdetak.

"Hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, kau harus selau percaya itu. Aku belum mengakui hubungan kita karena aku takut pendapat orang akan membebani pikiranmu."

"Hu'um."

"Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"Apa perlu ku jawab?"

Mingyu menggeleng,"Tidak perlu, hanya saja hyung tidak boleh protes saat aku melakukan ini-"

" _A-ahmm gy-sshhh"_

" _ssshh"_

Pertemuan bibir itu seketika berubah menjadi lumatan panas karena didasari oleh rasa rindu. Sesekali keduanya saling melempar senyum ditengah-tengah ciuman intens itu. Mereka enggan menutup mata, karena lebih memilih mengagumi sepasang netra indah karunia Tuhan milik pasangannya. Sepasang anak adam itu lupa dengan segala hal. Bahkan, mereka tidak peduli meski latar mereka berciuman merupakan kamar mandi anak laki-laki.

Wonwoo meremas seragam depan Mingyu dan tangan satunya menjambak pelan rambut sang dominan, sementara Mingyu sendiri sibuk memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo dan menahan tengkuknya guna memperdalam ciuman yang terjadi.

Hingga, keduanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, sontak dua pasang bola mata itu melebar panik.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Mingyu memposisikan tangan Wonwoo untuk seolah-olah tengah menarik dasi layaknya orang yang berkelahi.

Mereka saling menatap sebentar, Mingyu mengecup kilat pipi Wonwoo dan setelahnya mengedip jahil. Keduanya menghitung mundur dalam hati,

Tiga. . .

Dua. . .

Sat-

"YAK! KALIAN TERCI-"

' _Hah, hampir saja.'_ Batin dua manusia yang ditakdirkan berjodoh itu.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Ada yang kangen esvi ndak? Hehe /dilempar sendal/

**Ini ngetik diantara kesibukan /halah/ lagi pengen aja pake bahasa yang ngga baku gitu hehe btw ini belum di edit tapi udah gemes pengen publish T.T abis aku kangen kalian, para penghuni ffn /beneran lho ini/ mungkin besok2 baru aku edit

***Dibawa sans aja, ini dibikinnya bukan buat diseriusin kok. Cuma buat pelampiasan kangen meanie wkwk

****Mind to RnR? Gomawoooo^^


End file.
